


Attempt #484

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Michael is falling apart. Janet snaps him out of it.





	Attempt #484

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargaysing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaysing/gifts).



**"** Michael, I’m worried about you."

He takes a long swig of bourbon from the bottle and stamps out a cigarette in the ashtray on his desk.

“Why?” he asks.

She gives a tightlipped smile and tilts her head to the side, trying to think of a nice way to break it to him. She knew from experience that he didn’t handle her usual blunt delivery very well when he was in a fragile state.

“You’re a mess,” she says, holding a mirror in front of his face.

He puts his head in his hands.

“Oh god.”

She disappears the mirror and goes to his side of the desk. Janet places a hand on his shoulder.

“Michael, it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not,” he wails. “Shawn thinks we’re on attempt number two.”

“Which attempt are you really on?” she asks.

“Oh, don’t make me say it.”

“Michael.”

“484.”

“Oh boy.”

“Don’t remind me,” he says.

Janet squats down in front of him and pulls his hands away from his face. His eyes are red, and she’s not sure if it’s from the booze or the tears. She takes his hands in hers.

“Michael, you’re working yourself too hard. This isn’t you. This isn’t healthy. You have to stop this.”

He sighs.

“I can’t, Janet. I can’t leave this neighborhood. They’ll retire me if I don’t. They’ll—”

“Michael, I know I’ve just been rebooted this morning, so I don’t know everything you’re talking about, but from what I do know about you, I know you’ll figure this out. One way or another.”

He sniffs.

“Do you really mean that?”

She thinks about it.

“I do, actually. Something tells me that you’re going to find a way to work with these humans.”

He smiles.

“Thanks, Janet. You always know what to say.”

“It’s literally what I’m programmed to do.” She pats his knee and stands up. “Now, I want you to pull yourself together, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and get back to work.”

“I will.”

“And never. And I mean never. Wear those sweats again. It just draws attention to your—”

“Thighs? Yeah, I know.”

“Good luck, Michael. I’ll meet you on the beach.”

“See you there.”


End file.
